The Garden of Eden
by crim5on cr0w
Summary: Clover Diane Hunt. Nineteen. Red hair. Green eyes. 5'4". At least, that's what my driver's license says. I'm in a new place, I have a new identity, and I have a new life. You're all home in San Francisco, while I'm here in this godforsaken town.
1. That Fluttering Feeling

**Aleksander Petrov**

**2611 Larkin Street**

**San Francisco, CA 94133**

* * *

><p>Alek,<p>

I miss you. It took all of my strength to not cry when I had to get on that plane. Of course, I cried for hours on the first plane, for the whole flight probably. The only thing worse than crying by myself while surrounded by strangers, is remembering your arms around me and your hands wiping my tears. Don't blame the Valentina or the other warriors; they did all they could to help. I am safe now. The Order will never find me. To get here, I took two flights, two bus rides, and another plane. At each stop, I used a different alias. Five different wigs, five different outfits of baggy clothing that hide my 'significant physical attributes.' The final identity is easy to remember, it's almost like it could be my name.

I'm Clover now.

Clover Diane Hunt. Nineteen. Red hair. Green eyes. 5'4".

At least, that's what my driver's license says, not that I have a car or anything. I don't really need one.

I'm in a new place, I have a new identity, and I have a new life. As much as I want to hate my life, I can't. The anger is there, the pain is there, even the passion is there. No matter what, I can promise you, I will never give up. That fluttering feeling in my stomach, that appears whenever I think of you, is a constant reminder of the path our lives have taken. You are home in San Fran, while I'm here in this godforsaken town.

People always ask about the baby, at least those who know for sure that I'm pregnant. A few people, little kids, asked me if I was fat. It was pretty funny, especially when their mothers got mad at them and made them apologize. I go to maternity classes at the YMCA every week. The other mothers there are nice, but they are in their mid-twenties, so I can't really connect.

The people here, including the friends I have made, think I'm a daydreamer. Part of it is because I rarely respond to _my_ name. "Clo'" sounds close enough to "Chloe" that it can get my attention, but I still have trouble remembering that "Clover" is me. But they don't know that. They just think I am in my own little world, and I don't hear them saying my name. And, apparently I get all "misty-eyed" whenever I think about you and James.

I'm always thinking about you. I can't look at myself in the mirror without studying the baby bump I am rapidly sprouting. Will his hair be honey brown, like yours? Or corn-husk yellow, like mine? Will you teach him to call me "Mum," will he steal all your best British curse words? I sing to him all the time. Would you sing to him? I know you're s self-conscious of your singing voice; I've only heard you sing when you're drunk. Whenever our little bad-boy kicks, I can almost hear your voice. I remember your cocky smirk when you chuckle and say that James "might ditch his Daddy and go play football," instead of basketball. At this point, I don't care what sports he wants to play. He can play World of Warcraft with Paul for all I care. I just want this to be over with. I want us to be a family again.

I wear my engagement ring, and wedding ring, every day. I had to tell them that you were in the army, deployed in Iraq for the next six months. You are Alexander Hunt, from Ann Arbor, Michigan. My new birth certificate says that I was born there. Apparently, I moved to North Carolina to live with my cousins. Or something like that.

The Mai here are great. They don't know my real name, or who I really am. They see me. Not 'the Uniter's unborn child' in my womb. Not the reason why the Order is resurfacing after all these years. They think I am an orphan; my parents were killed during a raid on the Mai at the University of Michigan. They told me that keeping a journal will help to keep my story straight. I don't know if that's true, but writing to you make me feel better.

I love you with all of my heart, soul, and mind.

Yours, always,

Chloe.

* * *

><p><strong>Clover Hunt<strong>

**407 S Van Buren Rd. apt 5C**

**Eden, NC 27288**


	2. A DayWalker

**Amoura Souza**

**22950 Anza St**

**San Francisco, CA 94121**

* * *

><p>Amy!<p>

I don't know if you would recognize me. Alek would, but only because he and I have matching heartbeats. The weather here is nice, I guess, but I'm pretty sure that you would hate most of my new spring wardrobe. I don't plan on being here after James is born, so I've only bought maternity clothes. I haven't even had a chance to wear any of the clothes you gave me before I left San Fran. I dress super conservatively now, Eden is so different than San Francisco. It makes me miss the little things, like the neighbor that always flew a rainbow flag or the sunburnt sorority sisters at the beach. Here, the main community activity is churchgoing.

I've lived here for almost a month now, so I'm used to putting on my green-colored contacts, my sleek 'librarian' glasses, and trying (and failing) to get my hair into some kind of up-do. My hair is growing out; it almost touches my shoulders now. I'm glad it's getting longer, but I have to go to the hair solon every other week to keep the color in. I got to choose between red and brunette, and now, I'm regretting my decision. Apparently I have no soul. And, I can't deny it because everyone is supposed to think that I'm naturally a redhead. I don't have freckles, but that just means that I'm a 'day-walker.' Whenever we took those 'BFF' test in girl's magazines, you would always say that you're jealous of my hair. I always said that I envied your singing voice. Well, I hope you haven't lost your sense of pitch.

I was hoping that life would be easier here. At home, I always had to ignore horny human guys at school. Remember how angry Alek would get if I even talked to a human male? Well, I'm probably going insane from separation anxiety, but I miss that. I miss Alek bursting into the room and picking fights. Crazy, huh? Especially when I would always yell at him for starting fights so often.

I was really expecting not to have the same problem nowadays, because of increasingly obvious changes due to my 'condition'. A pregnant woman wearing a wedding ring should deter most bachelors, right? Apparently not. I don't really get out much but, if I have to go shopping for groceries or clothes, men seem to swarm me. At work, I get hit on by awkward male nurses at least twice a day. Male Nurses! It's intimidating really. I think that the need to prey, on the quiet, single, isolated, and pregnant girl trying to live on her own, is instinctual. I know that I can defend myself, these poor humans are no match for me, but I'm afraid to draw too much attention to myself.

It doesn't help that my elusive husband is nowhere in sight. I don't have any pictures of Alek to show them, so he's not real for all they know. The worst thing is that I have to be nice about it. If I get irritated they just label me as 'HORMONAL' and make jokes when they think I can't hear them.

Mai hearing, remember? I wish I didn't feel like this but it's pretty much true. Humans are awful. Older women aren't that bad, they just want to touch my stomach all the time. They always ask about Alek, and the lie has gotten easier. I'm so glad Valentina is letting me tell people that he's in the military. It would be horrible to tell people that I didn't know who the father was, or that he had died.

I've never felt this isolated. To keep up appearances, I am allowed a cell phone. No modern-day nineteen-year-old doesn't have one, but it only lets me call local numbers. It doesn't have internet. I miss my laptop… I'm allowed to go on the internet when I'm with the Bartlett's. They are great people, some of the more relaxed Mai I've met, but the Mai Protection Policy means that I can only look at generic websites. Nothing that has anything to do with my life before Eden. I can't even Google 'San Francisco' or look up your guys' local news. I worry all the time, but I know that you all are okay.

If anything happened to Alek, Jasmine, or Valentina, I'm sure I would hear about it. Even the Mai here know that the Uniter was found in San Francisco. They just have no idea that I'm from San Fran. I even heard Rhonda talking about how she met Val at the Mai conference in New York last year. Luckily, since there is an unwritten rule against discussing the Uniter, I don't have to listen to much speculation about the subject.

It's sad, but I'm not even supposed to tell them that my identity in Eden is completely fake. They know that I'm blond with blue eyes, and that my last name isn't 'Hunt,' but they really do believe that I'm married to an 'Alexander' who is working undercover with the Mai in the Middle East. They think my real name is 'Clover' and that I'm nineteen. Those last two are the hardest to fake, though I have been getting better at responding whenever I hear 'my name' being called. Acting all grown up is hard to. I just turned seventeen a few months ago!

Now, I'm supposed to have already graduated high school, then gotten married, then gotten pregnant. I feel like my life is all backwards. At least me and Alek were already engaged when I found out about the baby, not that we would get married for the baby's sake if we didn't love each other. Our marriage was a bit earlier than I expected, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Most of the young people here think I'm some slut. I try not to care. What they think doesn't matter.

James is the best thing that could ever happen to me. If anything were to happen to Alek, Bastet forbid, I will have my baby boy to remember him by. I just want my family back. Growing up an orphan was rough, you remember, you were there. At least your dads were always there for me. If Alek and I had a real wedding ceremony, I would want D1 and D2 to walk me down the aisle. You would be the maid of honor, obviously. As it stands, our wedding (of lack therefore) was definitely missing some key people. Mostly, all of my friends.

Because I don't really put myself out there and make conversation with strangers, I haven't been able to make many friends here. So no, you haven't been replaced. As if I could ever replace you! Without you, who would I turn to when I need to feel good about my level of sanity? Haha, joking, I swear. How are you and Paul? Not joking this time. Please no fighting. I've had enough drama to last my whole life. You two are so dead if I come back to San Fran to you two arguing constantly. I know you both must be worried out of your minds, I'm okay. At least, that's what I keep telling myself.

Your best friend forever,

and ever,

and ever,

Chloe.

* * *

><p><strong>Clover Hunt<strong>

**407 S Van Buren Rd. apt 5C**

**Eden, NC 27288**


	3. Brave, Strong, and Fiercely Devoted

**Aleksander Petrov**

**2611 Larkin Street**

**San Francisco, CA 94133**

* * *

><p>Alek,<p>

I miss you so much, I miss everything about you. I miss your cocky smirk, your terrible singing; you're your poorly-timed pregnancy jokes. You keep me strong. I remember the exact shade of your eyes, that deep chocolate brown. I hope James has your eyes. I hope he has your soul too, brave, strong, and fiercely devoted.

At 24 weeks along, I'm definitely getting bigger. People here look at me funny; I can hear every single snide whisper of the nurses that come into my shop. I work at Kat's Korner, a medical apparel and supply store. It's only a quick walk from my apartment, and it's across the street from the hospital.

Rose, the leader of the Mai here, works as a nurse at Morehead Memorial Hospital down the street. She's an amazing woman, I think I will always consider her to be my 'Aunt Rosie' even after it's safe for me to come back home. My 'Aunt' Rose and 'Uncle' Daniel have a daughter, Caitlin.

I'm learning how to use American Sign Language, because everyone in their house does. Rose was tortured by The Order when she was sixteen years-old. She lost her hearing and is completely deaf. Her Mai hearing never developed, but she has discovered a bunch of tricks to get around it. She can sense vibrations of footsteps on the floor, and can even sense the vibrations of someone's voice if you're in the room talking. I'm sure Valentina would be happy to know that being in hiding, and pregnant, doesn't stop me from training.

I keep to myself mostly, but I have managed to make a few friends. 'Cousin' Caitlin has taken a liking to me. She sees me as 'the cool older sister that she never had' but she's a junior in high school like me and you. Well, not me I guess, since I'm not in school right now. Caitlin is teaching me Sign Language, and how to knit. I've been knitting all sorts of baby clothes. Socks, shoes, hats, even little sweaters and vests! I know you would have a tantrum if I ever put Jamie in a sweater-vest. Or would that be 'jumper-vest?'

Not that you can't already tell, but I have a lot of free time these days. I only work in the afternoons on weekdays, so I can pretty much do anything I want. I met this guy at the YMCA, no not what you think, he likes men. He hasn't coming out of the closet yet, but I may have _accidentally_ overheard a conversation he was having with his boyfriend. Aside from Caitlin, Dallas is the only other friend I have that's my age. I'm friends with all the cute old ladies that work at the hospital; they seem to swoon over my bulging stomach.

Dallas is a nurse too, in the pediatrics' department. He's human and too annoying for his own good, so I'm pretty sure you would hate him. He flirts with anything that moves. He wouldn't stop caressing my tummy when we first met. His boyfriend is really sweet about it. Dallas is only flirty so that no one will suspect him. I mean, if a cute guy complements your new shoes, you don't really question why he knows what this season's latest by Rupert Sanderson looks like.

Dallas and Caitlin are the only people I can really talk to. Though, it feels weird to be giving relationship advice to Caitlin when, just a year ago, I was standing in her shoes. Metaphorically, of course. I can't wait to get back home. I realized that I miss being a kid. Being Mai, and pregnant, you would think that have felt like an adult months ago. It wasn't until I had a seventeen year-old girl asking me if she should dump her boyfriend or not, that the reality really set in.

Will I be the same person when I have James? Will I go all hard-ass, like Val is to Jasmine? How much 'growing up' will I have to do? How will you change when the baby's here? I know you will be a great dad, but will I be a good mom?

Wish I had the answers,

Wish you were here,

Chloe.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Clover Hunt<strong>**

**407 S Van Buren Rd. apt 5C**

**Eden, NC 27288**


	4. Burn My Box of Letters

**Aleksander Petrov**

**2611 Larkin Street**

**San Francisco, CA 94133**

* * *

><p>Alek,<p>

I miss you, so much. When I went into hiding, the officials let me keep your leather jacket. The one that I borrowed last year and you refused to take it back. It doesn't smell like you anymore, and I miss that Old Spice scent. School must be out for you. End of junior year, huh? Makes me wonder what people back home think of me, disappearing like I did. I'm sure they will be jealous that I got into that fake foreign exchange program. At least I disappeared before they found out that I was pregnant. I lived in the background until we started dating. When we first started training together, I tried to fight it. I've been independent my whole life, so when I started having feelings for you, I was a bit unsure of myself.

I realized that we are 'meant to be' yesterday. Somewhere, deep down, I knew that our souls were connected. But, more recently, Rose, my fake aunt here, told me that the Mai can only reproduce when they are soul mates. It's mostly myth, like the ancient Mai Empathy myth, and the Uniter myth. Many don't believe it, but I'm pretty sure all the people who discredit the concept of soul mates are the ones with failed relationships. The only way I can deal with our separation is little James, kicking away in my womb.

Our baby is 30 weeks old, and I am definitely suffering because if it. My skin is itchy and stretched, my feet hurt, and I sleep on left side if I can get to sleep at all. I'm craving all kinds of fish, and cheese too. It seems that my senses have gone to the extreme; the pregnancy must be triggering my defensive instincts into being more alert. Judging by genetics, James will probably have brown eyes, since it's the dominate gene. In my current faux-redheaded state, people keep telling me that they think James will be a ginger too. I don't take it personally; these people have no way of knowing that both parents are blonde. All I can hope for is that James has your strength and bravery. Though, I would never want his life to be put in danger the same way yours is.

Speaking of sore feet, I've decided that I hate working in retail. I'm on my feet all day, and I always have to pee whenever there's a customer. And, I always have to pee. Through my job here, I've met a lot of nurses. I've been thinking about the future a whole lot recently, and I might want to become a nurse. Imagine, if there was no Uniter, what would we be doing? I can see you as one of the top martial arts masters in the US, training all the top Mai warriors. You're a few years away from pro as it is.

The Mai here have been picking up some rumors that Jackals have resurfaced in California. The descendants of other ancient Egyptian demigods are joining the Uniter. Makes me wonder, how did the information get out? Was it released on purpose? Or has our Alliance in San Francisco been compromised?

There is a 4th of July celebration in New York, another Mai convention. The Uniter is going to be there, and the Mai here in North Carolina are invited. I know you're going to be there, I don't know whether to be excited or worried. I'm excited to see you, but I'm scared of everyone finding out who I really am. Members of the Order have been getting arrested all across the world. It seems that the Mai and our Allies have infiltrated the United States Department of Defense, and maybe even the United Nations. This is good news if you ask me, but Rose has enforced extra precautions.

I'm no longer allowed to keep these letters that I've been writing. I had to burn my box letters that I've been writing. Once I'm done writing this, I'll have to burn it too. Rose got me a special can of pepper spray that has a secret button that triggers an electro-magnetic pulse. That way, I could shut down any unwanted electronics such as cameras. I keep five knives hidden, one on each wrist, one in each boot, and one hidden in my belt. I feel like people are watching me, but I think it's just people staring at my overly pregnant stomach.

If everything goes well, you should be seeing your overly pregnant wife soon.

I love you, and I miss you.

Chloe.

* * *

><p><strong>Clover Hunt<strong>

**407 S Van Buren Rd. apt 5C**

**Eden, NC 27288**


	5. On Maternity Leave

**Aleksander Petrov**

**2611 Larkin Street**

**San Francisco, CA 94133**

* * *

><p>Alek,<p>

I miss you. I'm so scared that I'll forget what your voice sounds like. Sometimes I dream about you, they are so vivid that I think they're real. Then, I wake up. They are strange though, it's always the same setting and the same feelings, just conversations about different things. Rose thinks that we might have a dream-link. I refuse to let myself believe that I am really talking with you. If we were sharing dreams, wouldn't you keep me up-to-date on the events at home? Either way, it is nice to see you, to talk to you, figment of my imagination or not.

I've been forced to go on maternity leave, after one of the other nurses commented on how unsteady I'm getting. Four more weeks left and I've been put on bed-rest. It's boring as hell here, I spend most of my time watching TV. The Food Network is fascinating, it really helps with the cravings. I've also been watching sad movies a lot. I cry my eyes out but it feels good. If I feel like crying, I just pop in The Notebook or Dear John. I would rather cry from an emotional movie than cry for no reason.

It keeps getting harder to stay calm. I've been going to the pregnant lady classes, everyone is kind and sympathetic, but when class is over all of the husbands and boyfriends come to pick everyone else up. Some of the staff seem to pity me, but the other mothers are understanding. I've made a few friends, we are considering having a big baby shower for everyone next week. One of the girls is due the next week or so, then I'm due, and the other two in the next couple of months.

Rose has taken time off work to stay at home with me, though I constantly tell her that I'll be okay. The other night, someone tried to break in to the neighbors house, though it was only kids. It startled me though, so I'll admit that I'm glad Rose is there for me. I hope that we aren't attacked where we are, I'm starting to get nervous. That can't be good for the baby...

I keep hearing rumors about the Mai in Europe are closing ranks. They want to send the best warrior to Rome, to hit the Order at the source. They better not send you over there. I know they will. But I keep telling myself that you're safe. If you aren't there when this baby is born, I swear I will kill you.

So finish up saving the world, and come home to your wife and child.

Love,

Chloe

* * *

><p><strong>Clover Hunt<strong>

**407 S Van Buren Rd. apt 5C**

**Eden, NC 27288**


End file.
